Slave
by Aliana1
Summary: What lurks in the shadows of Galbadia Garden on a stormy night? Questions, betrayal and lust lace the night that falls upon Seifer and Fujin. Will they ever be free? Or will they stay bound forever?
1. Ch 1: Discontent

Slave

By: Aliana

"We are all bound to something, or someone, at certain times in our lives, right?  Or is it an illusion, a weak dependency to be needed, wanted and even sometimes used?"

                                                                                    -Aliana

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A pale petite young woman ran through thick fog, running, trying to escape the Hell that was her life.  Memories and meaningless alliances flooded her mind and tortured her.  The words **weak** and **fool** popped up occasionally making her scream in hurt._

_"STOP!"_

_            Suddenly, Seifer came into view, Hyperion at his side, unnaturally gleaming in the darkness.  A sickening grin played on his face as motioned for her to come near him while in the distance images of destruction, death and war raged on.  When she resisted his call, he urged again only more cocky and sure.  She could feel her body slip toward him as he whispered her name.  _

_            "Fujin."_

As she touched his hand he vanished and she was alone again.  Fingers pointed at Fujin and a shrill laugh filled the void as the voice followed her running form.

_You are nothing but a slave,_

_....a slave_

_MUHAHAAA!_

            Fujin's body jolted to a sitting position.  Sweat drained down from her pale skin.  It was raining again for the third night in a row; the only difference tonight was that it was thundering.  Another crack broke through the sky and she involuntarily flinched.

_-Another nightmare-_

            Fujin ran a small hand through pale gray hair while uncovering herself to get out of bed.  She lingered for a bit at her bedside, sitting there gazing absent mindedly out of the window.  The words from her dream, no, NIGHTMARE, still ringing in her ears.

            _A slave……_

            Fujin silently sighed and got up from her sitting position.  She slowly walked over to the open window.  Unlike other soldiers, she was highly revered.  Her room was one of the best.  The room was furnished nicely with soft sheets and a beautiful view.  But…Fujin cared nothing for such pleasures, well in this case, such distractions.  She lightly moaned at the flash of lightning that illuminated the sky.  Fujin sat herself on the window seat and curved her legs toward her.  She propped herself up on one hand while the other idly ran down her supporting arm.  The moon's pale gaze shone clear through the storm and once more she sighed.

_-Another full moon.  Another phase of my life wasted-_

            She shut her eyes and propped her head against the frame.  Tonight was the night Ultimacia would be having fun with Seifer…AGAIN.  Fujin shuddered in distaste.

_-That dog. -_

"That's all you are now, a DOG."

            A wet breeze met her skin and she quivered at its contact.  It was ice cold.  The wind started to pick up and a light whisper could be heard upon it.

            _Slave_

            Slave 

_            **SLAVE**_

Her eyes popped open and suddenly she felt queasy.  Her body couldn't stop trembling and she cursed to herself the name of Ultimacia.  Now, not even her room was safe from her taunts.  She shook her head and got up, plunging her feet into her boots and grabbing her eye patch on the way out.  Her breathing returned to normal once she was outside.

_-Might as well walk-_

            Fujin stuck her hands in her back pockets and made her way down the corridor.  Her room was on the very end of the hall while Raijin's was on its extreme.  The rooms between them were empty and the other soldiers living quarters were elsewhere. 

_-More than likely the basement-_

She scoffed and continued her stroll until she reached Raijin's room.  Fujin knew the number for his room and she quickly dialed it in.  The door opened with a 'swoosh' and Fujin stood in the doorway.  He was fast asleep.  Not surprising, after all, he adored thunder.  She remembered that the mere thought of it lulled him to sleep.  Usually seeing the big guy eased her mind, but tonight there was no easing her conscious.  Her GUILTY conscious.  Fujin rubbed her forehead as she stepped out of the doorframe into the hall, allowing the door to close.  She huffed in frustration.

"So many emotions.  Oh HOW do you deal with them all?"

Fujin's head shot up.  The voice echoed harshly through the hall.  The sarcastic amusement in the tone of voice nearly made her whimper.

"How frail you are, and yet so strong.  Strong for a slave that is."

Her breathing had quickened and she forced it to even.  Fujin tried to walk but felt her boots glued to the ground.

"Uh-uh ah.  Bad slave.  I think it's about time you've learned your place."

            A wave of nausea gripped her body and she nearly toppled over.  Her feet were no longer her own as they marched to the elevator and finally, to the chamber of their master.  The door slid open to reveal Ultimacia's back to the door.  When Fujin didn't step in, her feet did it for her.  With a light clang the door shut, leaving her trapped inside.

Ultimacia looked over her shoulder and glanced at Fujin.  Instantly waves of anger filled her body as she remembered Ultimacia's possession of Matron.

"My, my, my.  Aren't we the hothead?"

            A wickedly beautiful smile graced her face and a light giggle of delight escaped Ultimacia's throat.  She turned and in the course of action her long nightgown revealed a kneeling Seifer.  Fujin's eye filled with emotion while her body stayed still.  An evil laugh was met with her response.  Seifer's icy blue eyes looked up and connected with Fujin's and she immediately succumbed to their hazy power.  Fujin's body was like a marble statue, frozen in time.  Ultimacia motioned for Seifer to rise and he did.  As she silently commanded, his eyes never left Fujin's: Ultimacia's power flowing through Seifer to Fujin.  She circled around Fujin placed a hand under her chin.  Ultimacia caressed her face and brought her lips close to Fujin's.  

"Now, lets see your memories and feelings."

            Fujin could hear Ultimacia and even though she couldn't talk, she tried, but it only came out as a mental message.  

_-WHY-_

To her surprise, Ultimacia received it and answered it.

"Simple my dear.  Because I can, and you make the best counterpart to my slave."

_-Oh the THINGS I am going to do to you-_

If she could, in that passing moment, Fujin would have quivered.  Ultimacia made Seifer hold Fujin's hand and she stroked his cheek in Fujin's view.

"Let's have some fun."

            Ultimacia's lips locked with Seifer's and all three swirled into total darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I'm planning to make more chapters.  I really don't see many Seifuu's anymore, or probably ever, so here we go.  Review if you wish.


	2. Ch 2: Tainted Memories

            Fujin could feel her body falling through time and space.  There were blurbs of images ranging from her fights with Squall, to the early days of the Discipline Committee.  After what seemed an eternity, she lifted her eyelids and she was at a ruin.

_-FAMILIAR-_

            Fujin walked slowly, investigating the many levels.  The stairs where illuminated by the neon color shooting railings.  Fujin blinked and stopped.  Where was Ultimacia?  Her face contorted in thought and she decided to continue.  Then it hit her.  She was at the Space ship ruins where Odin had been confined.  In a whirl of wind and dust, she found herself in his chamber, but she wasn't alone.

"WHAT!"

            Her speech didn't really scare her, not now anyway.  This was Ultimacia she was dealing with.  Not Raijin and certainly not Seifer.  There was a young girl rolled up into a comfortable ball near the foot of the GF's throne.  His horse was asleep and the light patter of rain could be heard on the stone roof.  Fujin slowly walked her way to the girl and looked into her pale face.

"HYNE…."

            "I bet you weren't expecting this were you!"

            Ultimacia and Seifer's forms emerged from the shadows.  A mock coy look played on her face.

"EXPLANATION!  DO WITH SEIFER?"

            Seifer seemed to acknowledge his name from her mouth and he looked up.  He cocked his head to the side and his eyes pointed towards the stone doorway.  Fujin followed his eye path and saw Matron and a little boy standing in the doorway.  She gasped as they walked through her and up to Odin's throne.  Fujin stood frozen as her dead memories resurfaced.

            _'Have you come to claim me as you Guardian sorceress?'_

_            She shook her head and brought the little boy in front of her.  He was only eight._

            'I heard a whisper from the wind Guardian that there was a young girl who flew with it here.' 

_            Odin acknowledged it with a nod.  If the wind guardian had told this sorceress about the child, then obviously she could be trusted with this child's life._

_            'You may have her sorceress but be warned, she holds incredible power.  She is a child of destiny...and so is your son.' _

_            Matron answered with an 'I know' and gently pushed the boy forward to retrieve the girl._

_            'Go on Seifer.  Its okay.'_

_            He looked at Matron and then the girl.  Anyone could tell that he wasn't the friendliest type of boy, but he did as his mother commanded.  He walked over to the girl and poked her in the arm, when she didn't wake he got frustrated and pinched her.  A punch in the nose was the response.  One light bluish-purple eye peered over her arm.  Seifer held his nose and smirked at her.  She unfolded herself and smiled.  When he was satisfied to know that his nose wasn't broken he extended his hand to her._

_            'Not bad kid.  Name's Seifer.'_

_            Her eyebrows arched up in condescension and she ignored his hand.  She placed her face right up to his._

_            'FUJIN' _

_            Fujin pushed his shoulder and he stumbled back a bit.  She stood triumphantly and his smirk grew wider._

_            'You're pretty cool.  My friend Raijin's been looking for ya.'_

_            She shrugged her shoulders and he put a hand in her hair, ruffling it up._

_            'You were lost and now we've found ya.  Now, even though you're a girl, I'll make an exception and make you part of my posse.  Ya like that?'_

_            She laughed and nodded.  He put his arm around her and tried to put her in a headlock.  She slipped out of his grasp and laughed a bit more as they went out side, leaving Matron saying her humble goodbye's to the GF. _

 As the scene faded with Matron walking out, the older Fujin looked at a grinning Ultimacia.  The last words of her memory played out as the Sorceress and knight advanced upon her.

'I hope you can handle your own kid.  But if you cant, don't worry; **I'll be there**.  After all, I AM a knight!'

The scene completely faded and they were the only ones in the tomb.  Fujin shook her head in confusion.  Ultimacia smugly 'hmphed' and started to play with a kneeling Seifer's hair.  She was petting him like a dog.

"Simple.  That was the day you fell in love with him."

            Fujin scrunched up her face and then put her hands on her hips.

"GAME THIS IS?"

            Ultimacia tossed back her head and laughed, the room shattering into trillions of pieces only to reveal another one.  She brought back her head to a normal position.

"Oh, this isn't a GAME.  Just a SHOW for my pleasure.  You see, I relish in the frailties of humans and very much enjoy their simplistic complexity.  A, REALITY show if you will."

            Fujin clenched her fists and growled.

"SLAVE, AM NOT!"

            Ultimacia smirked.

"To me, no.  To him, yes."

            She pointed at the new scene.  It was more current.  Seifer was killing T-Rexaurs left and right while Fujin sat on a nearby rock.

            _'Those bastards!  I failed AGAIN!'_

_            Fujin rolled her eye and crossed her arms._

_            'I KNOW'_

_            He turned a bit to look at her after killing his third monster._

_            'They have NO idea how much an asset I am!'_

_            He huffed and sat down beside her._

_            'Quistis, Bitch.'_

_            He laughed and relaxed._

_            'Yeah.  She's trying to deny herself from me.  Her golden god.'_

_            Fujin grumbled and Seifer looked over to her._

_            'She'll never take your place though.  You're different.'_

_            Fujin nodded her head haughtily and he had smirked.  Seifer placed his arm around her waist._

_            'You stay with me even though everyone else thinks I'm a screw up.  You've got balls.'_

_            She sighed._

_'DAMN RIGHT.'_

_            Now they both smirked._

_            'We should sneak out past curfew more often...Hey Fu.'_

_            She turned and he played with her hair. _

_            'One day, I'm gonna be great and we wont have to stay here.  We'll be powerful and have everything we want...'_

_            He paused and pinched her cheek._

_            '...And I can finally give you what you deserve.'_

_            Fujin looked at him questioningly and was about to open her mouth but they heard a door swing open.  _

_            'SEIFER ALMASY!!!!!!!'_

_            A whip cracked in the distance and he led Fujin to a pile of ruble.  _

_            'Wait here until I page you.  No use in both of us suffering the wrath of Trepe.'_

_            She slowly nodded and Seifer turned to leave but turned back.  Fujin looked at him and he lightly kissed her cheek.  He darted off, in the background she could hear them arguing. _

The scene faded to nothing but black and Fujin looked at Seifer this time.  He seemed to understand what had happened and had a look of pity in his eyes.  Ultimacia stalked up to her and locked eyes with Fujin.

"You believed you were special.  That he truly needed and wanted YOU.  But you were wrong, weren't you?"

            Fujin's eye narrowed and her jaw clamped shut.  Ultimacia went on.

"But the next day you found out about Riona.  Then, after they broke up, you caught Seifer and Quistis in the parking lot."

            Fujin wanted to look at Seifer but she was afraid.  Afraid to see that handsome face mocking her.

"You are his slave.  Simple as that.  That's why you make the PERFECT counterpart for my slave.  You two are bound together.  He needs your support and you need his protection."

            Ultimacia snapped her fingers and the darkness that held them up disappeared and Fujin's body drifted upward into the air.  As she was being pulled up she looked at Seifer whose eyes widened.  His lips silently spoke her name.

"Fujin…"

            Ultimacia waved goodbye and called to Fujin before she drifted off into oblivion.

"You are a slave to loyalty and the fear of being alone.  So, you see you are like Seifer. A DOG.  His dog.  And in turn, MINE to play with."

            Fujin shrieked in anger as she was sucked up faster.  A mean 'goodbye' reached her ears and she blacked out.  The feeling was like a huge train hitting her body as she woke up.  It was 5 in the morning and the Garden had settled down.  Fujin looked around.  She was in bed.  A beep sounded from her door and it opened, revealing a very awake Raijin.

"Time to get going, ya know!"

            His depency on 'ya know' was annoying to her today.

"I KNOW."

            She took her foot and flung it at him to motion for him to get out so she could get dressed.  To her surprise, her boots were still on.  Raijin had successfully ducked the boot and slowly crept out, letting the door lock in place. 

"Not a dream…"

            Fujin looked out to their destination.  They were a couple of miles away from the coast of Balamb.  She growled and headed for the shower.

-Another cold shower it is-

            As she tried to clean her body and her mind of the events of that night, a tall young man stopped by her chamber door.  He placed his hand on it and a light whisper came from his lips.

"Fujin."

            No sooner than when he spoke her name, his eyes glazed over and her headed to the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A LOT of smirking going on here.  There will be more chapters.  Thanks you guys, and you're right this isn't the regular Seifuu.


	3. Ch 3: Uhoh

            Ultimecia lightly scratched Seifer's head, her mind absent and thinking about the night before.  She wished she could leave this body and inhabit that other girl's body so she could have her way with Seifer.  Even though she was evil, she still had some morals left.  Ultimecia sighed.  If only Fujin was a sorceress, then she could inhabit her body and use Seifer completely.  She huffed when she thought about it.  

_-How could that girl have so much control over him? –_

            She had remembered Seifer's first clash with Squall….

            _Seifer was standing in a trance and she had just ordered him to torture Squall and his companions.  _

_            'I don't think that will work m'lady.  But I shall try.  But what if it doesn't?'_

_            Ultimecia arched one eyebrow elegantly._

_            'Simple.  Kill them.  I AM curious about SeeD, but, eliminating them will work out in my favor.  So either way.'_

_            Seifer nodded and took his leave.  As he walked down the hall he passed by Fujin, who was sharpening her weapon.  Their eyes locked and a great yearning shot through his body.  Ultimecia had felt it because she had been intimately monitoring Seifer.  (She could feel what he felt, see what he sees, etc. /when she feels like it)  He shook it off and continued down the hall until he entered the interrogation room.  Hours passed and still nothing.  Ultimecia, growing tired of being tapped into Seifer's every move, decided to leave him to his own devices after one more command._

_            =Kill them=_

_            He had nodded and her presence left him.  The only hold on him was her spell.  Seifer smiled insanely at the passed out Squall._

_            'Finally, you meet your end.  And IM the one whose going to bring it!'_

_            He unsheathed Hyperion and ran his finger over the edge.  It was sharp enough.  Before he could advance upon his prey, the door opened and silently Fujin came in with a tray of food.  She stopped and looked from Seifer to Squall then back to Seifer._

_            'DOING WHAT?'_

_            The insane glint in his eye dulled as he looked into her slightly angry, slightly confused look.  When she had realized what he was doing, she quickly put down the tray and went over to Squall, her eye never leaving Seifer._

_            'Move Fujin!'_

_            She crossed her arms._

_            'NO!'_

_            He growled and slashed his gunblade around._

_            'You are my second in command!  You HAVE to listen to me!'_

_            She snorted and her arms remained in their position._

_            'LIKE HELL!'_

_            'Like hell you do huh?'_

_            He rushed over to her and put the gunblade under her chin, the tip nearly drawing blood._

_            'Give me ONE good reason I SHOULDN'T kill him now!'_

_            There was no fear in her eye.  She placed her hand on the gunblade's tip._

_            'Because there is no honor in this victory.'_

_            Her use of speech sent shockwaves through his body.  Ultimecia had been casually sipping on wine when the feeling hit her as well.  She turned on her magic and began to view the event, for the moment, impassively. _

_            Seifer's eyes were wide and he lightly shook his head.  He pulled back like his hand had touched Ifrit himself.  Suddenly he turned around and lunged Hyperion in her direction.  It dug itself in the wall beside her.  Fujin flinched inwardly.  _

_            'BAD AIM.' _

_            Seifer snorted and put his hand on the handle to pry it out of the wall.  Fujin placed her hand on his._

_            'I KNOW YOU.'_

_            He put his body close to hers as well as his face._

_            'Do you?'_

_            Seifer pulled away and stalked out of the room, leaving his food.  Fujin let out a big breath.  She turned to Squall._

_            'ONE DAY...'_

_            She shook her head and walked out of the room.  Ultimecia had broken the glass that she had been holding.  That CHILD had somehow gotten through her spell and she didn't like it at all..._

Ultimecia had stopped playing with his hair and had begun pondering on what she should do.  Her first game didn't satisfy her enough.

_-She HAS to be punished-_

            But, even though it was herself who was in charge, she wanted an excuse to play with Fujin.  In truth, she really liked the girl and if Ultimecia herself were a man….  An idea struck her.  She looked at Seifer who looked back at her.  A wicked smile played on her lips.

"Well my knight.  I am going to give you a treat this night."

            Seifer wasn't in zombie mode so he could react normally.

"What is it?"

            Ultimecia stroked his cheek. 

"Oh nothing much, just something for you to play with."

            His eyebrows went up and down in satisfaction.  Ultimecia opened the door.

"There will be a portal through that door that will take you to my castle, a room will be prepared for you there."

            He nodded and left, the portal closing behind him.  She grinned to herself.

"Now my dear little FUJIN.  Lets see the outcome of your little skirmish eh?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Fujin's body was sore from her fight with Squall.  He really kicked their ass'.(gr?)

Raijin was sent to the clinic not for the injuries from battle, but from her excessive shin kicking and attempted vehicular homicide.  Today wasn't a good day.  She scared off a few cadets who tried to get her to go to the clinic and stomped down the hallway to her room.  She passed the elevator without a thought until she heard a gong.

_-Shit-_

            "Oh Fuuuuujin~.  Do you like my new summoning sound?" 

"….."

_-She's toying with me AGAIN-_

            Fujin continued her walk and it sounded again, only louder.  She rolled her eye.

_-Childish-_

"YES."

            Ultimecia's triumphant 'hn' bounced off of the walls.

"That's better.  You are summoned to my chambers immediately." 

            Fujin cursed under her breath and headed for the elevator.  She placed her hands behind her back and breathed in and out.  She knew what Ultimecia was up to.  Fujin knew that she was going to say something about last night, but not in a way that would acknowledge what happened.  She knew what was coming.  Or did she?

            The door opened and Fujin looked up, emotionlessly.  She walked out of the elevator, expecting to see Seifer at his sorceress' side, but he wasn't.  Instead she saw a deeply in thought Ultimecia.

"Come before me."

            Fujin did as she was told and stood straight, her face maintaining her tightly placed mask.  Ultimecia looked at her warily.

"You've failed again."

            Fujin swallowed.

"AFFIRMATVE." 

            Ultimecia rubbed her temples and looked up at Fujin.

"Well, why have you failed me? AGAIN!"

            She emphasized 'again' with a bang of her fist.  Fujin didn't get it.  One minute, she being toyed with, then sent on a mission, played with AGAIN and NOW she's being yelled at for failing.  Ultimecia was driving her insane.  Fujin stomped her foot.

"TOO STRONG!"

            Ultimecia picked up on her anger and stood up.

"Do NOT become angry with me!"

            Fujin sneered. 

"WHY NOT?"

            Ultimecia's jaw dropped.  She suddenly lunged forward and slapped Fujin.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH!"

            Fujin placed a hand on her face, the anger boiling inside.  Her hand clutched her weapon so she wouldn't throw back a punch.  She was here to save Seifer and if she were killed now, there would be no one to help him during and after the war was over.  She took a deep breath and stood back up straight.  Her eye was filled with rage but her face was calm.  Ultimecia looked at her and frowned.

"You will pay for you mouthy display!  I was going to toy with you more by giving you false hopes that you could help your dear leader.  I was even going to let you have him to yourself to talk with him, but you've blown your chance!"

            Ultimecia began to laugh hysterically and Fujin became scared.  Ultimecia stumbled a bit as she went on.

"All you had to do was what I said!  I've played games long enough!  I am going to make you SUFFER."

            Ultimecia tossed her arm to the side and an uninviting portal came to view.

"I noticed that for a while Seifer wasn't working to his full potential and I didn't understand why until that day in the interrogation room.  I figured out that he needed your support and that he couldn't function because he felt the friction between me and you!"

            Fujin's body slowly began to pull towards Ultimecia.  Ultimecia's breathing was a bit calmer, but it was still ragged.

"You stupid girl you.  You wouldn't break, after the dreams and last night you still wouldn't break!  You've eluded my grasp, but not for long.  You will serve me and you will be my slave!"

            Fujin's body began to shake uncontrollably with fear. 

"YOU WILL BREAK!  And I know WHO the perfect person is!"

            Fujin's eye widened as she passed Ultimecia and headed for the portal.

"That's the best thing about inhabiting his mother's body, I know all of your childhood secrets and desires!  And one of them is about to come true."

            Ultimecia flicked her hand and Fujin went spiraling into the vortex.  When it closed she breathed a bit and relaxed.  She shook her head a bit and got in bed.  

"For you sake child, you better hope he's gentle with you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Fujin was engulfed by cool liquid.  

_-I'm probably being cleaned-_

            Her body fell through the water.  She could breathe and her eyes drifted close.

"Seifer…"

            Fujin wondered what torture Ultimecia was going to have Seifer perform.  Her mind wandered to what she had said about childhood desires and her eyes popped open.  She thrashed her arms about, trying not to get sucked in.  Fujin knew what Ultimecia was talking about and she wished she could die at that moment.  If she were correct, this would be the night Seifer would make her, HIS.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thankies!!!  Ultimecia was my bad and spell check screwed up Rinoa (could've SWORN I put it in earlier!)

I know it's a LOT of Drama for two days, but I mean, she HAD to do something other than sit around right?


	4. Ch 4: Break Me

            Seifer studied his room silently as the candles illuminated its surroundings.  He had taken a long bath instead of a shower and was rested up now.  After drawing in a long breath he plopped down on the enormous bed.  Seifer's thoughts wandered to what Ultimecia had said.

_-Something to play with...-_

            Suddenly an evil smirk graced his features.

"So, I wonder which cadet will have the honor of lying under me tonight..."

            His smirk grew deeper as he went over the possibilities of who it could be.  A chime echoed in his ear, signaling dinner.  Seifer rubbed his hands together greedily and sat himself up.  A tray appeared before him and on it was a delicious meal.

"Hey, hey, hey!  Now I like this!"

            Without hesitation he dove right in.  The food was wonderful, yet, his mind nagged at him.

-Its not what she said, its how she said it...-

            Seifer gulped down another portion and sucked his teeth clean. He couldn't help feeling something was wrong.  Reasoning it out, he thought, would help.  He shook his head.

-No.  There's nothing wrong.  She is my sorceress and I am loyal, she is rewarding me with no strings attached.-

            He grinned as he wolfed down the rest of his dinner, the beginning of his reign with Ultimecia running through his mind.

            _They had just hopped the train to Deling for the festival and had some money to burn.  Raijin had run off to grab a bite to eat and was told to meet Seifer and Fujin later.  The pair walked down the streets of the city, both taking in the lovely sights.  As usual, Fujin remained silent as she walked alongside him.  Seifer, on the other hand, was taking in the 'lovely sights' with the occasional whistle at their short skirts.  A blonde passed him and winked, then turned to Fujin with a look of slight disgust.  She rolled her eye and slowed down her pace a bit as he growled in frustration._

_'Don't pay her any mind.  You could kick her ass any day!'_

_            Fujin nodded and picked up her pace.  They rounded the corner and the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise.  They were about to pass Riona's father's house.  She looked uneasily at Seifer, unsure on whether she should say something or try to lead him to another direction.  _

_'Hey Fu, come on, lets drop by and see if we can bum a ride or some tickets or something.'_

_            He remembered seeing the slightly confused look on her face and he smirked.  Seifer grabbed her by the hand and led her to the door where he knocked.  There was no answer.  Out of the corner of his eye he saw Fujin begin to fidget as he himself was becoming agitated.  He turned to her._

_'Well, looks like I'm going to have to let us in myself.' _

_            He craftily pulled out a small key from his boot and put it inside the door._

_'WHAT!'_

_            Seifer unlocked the door and replaced the key, jiggling his boot around to make it feel right again.  He grinned._

_'Come on Fujin!  Do you actually think I was going to have that cash cow for a girlfriend and NOT get a key to her place?  You should know me better than that!'_

_            He winked and she rolled her eye at his greediness.  That was SO like Seifer.  He started in but she placed a hand on his shoulder._

_'RINOA?'_

_            Seifer took his turn to roll eyes and shrugged it off._

_"Who cares?  Her dad likes me anyway!  Come on."_

_            There was no use arguing with him when his mind was made up so she went with him.  The hall was elegant and it took her breath away each time she saw it, he knew this because she had confessed it to him.  Seifer gingerly opened the office door and stepped in, the lights were off and it was completely dark inside.  He motioned for her to enter beside him quietly.  When he was satisfied to know that she was beside him, he started to reach for the light but stopped when he heard something shuffle near the desk.  Both of their throats seemed to close up as it sounded again.  It was the sound of someone in the chair.  _

_-Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit… -_

_            He pressed against her, letting her know to move backward but it was too late._

_            'It is okay.  You may enter, children.'_

_            They froze and grew stiff.  Fujin could tell that he was reaching for the light and lightly tugged at his sleeve, telling him to just flee, but Seifer never backed down to a challenge.  The lights flicked on and both nearly died of shock seeing Edea, their 'mother' sitting in the chair.  Immediately a wave of emotion hit Seifer and he got down on one knee in respect._

_'My sorceress.'_

_            Fujin stared for a second and did the same._

_'SORCERESS.'_

_            His heart was pounding and he could hear her get up from the chair and walk right in front of him._

_            'You may rise noble one.'_

_            He rose and looked down at her, her being no taller than Fujin.  She motioned to Fujin._

_            'As may your lover.'_

_            He blushed a bit and she looked at the two, raising an eyebrow at Fujin's hesitation to rise.  After a few seconds she did, her eye down cast.  Ultimecia/Edea's eyebrows arched up in slight curiosity._

_            'Oh, your comrade I see.  My apologies.'_

_            Seifer smiled at her.  Completely forgetting about Fujin, she circled around Seifer examining him._

_            'You look hungry.  Tell me Seifer, why is there so much want in your eyes?'_

_            He looked into her eyes, his answer relaying itself to her through his mind.  She lightly touched his cheek with her hand and immediately he was bombarded with images of victory, power and prestige.  The best part was that it all belonged to him.  She absorbed all f his memories, even the ones suppressed by the power of the GF's.  She let go and Seifer seemed entranced._

_'You are strong and I have been looking for a strong man to be my knight.  I need someone to lead my army.  Would you like the position?' _

_Fujin stared at Seifer.  Everything he had ever wanted was being offered to him.  It was all unreal.  She continued.    _

_'Why bother wasting talent on a pathetic mercenary position when you can have your own forces.  They don't understand your godlike power and in turn your godlike attitude.  So young man, what do you say?  Join me and become great or stay a miserable and unappreciated boy?'_

_Seifer kneeled and took her hand. _

_'It would be the ultimate honor to service you, m'lady.'_

_Fujin blinked at how fast it all had happened.  Seifer just gave himself to a sorceress in less than 10 minutes!  The aura around her made Fujin distrust the woman.  Seifer kissed her hand while she looked up at a shocked Fujin.  Ultimecia/Edea ran the other hand through his hair and a wave of peace numbed his body.  He looked up at her drowsily._

_'May I have a request to make of you?'_

_She nodded._

_'Fujin is a strong fighter and is very smart.  Raijin is the same only he's not as intelligent.  They both are very reliable and are loyal to me and only me.  They would follow me to Hades and back.  So, I implore you, let them work by my side.'_

_  She looked at Fujin and surveyed her body.  She noted that Fujin was petite but well built with a nice figure hidden within the confining clothes she wore.  _

_'I would be pleased to have your slaves join us.'_

_Seifer nodded in thanks and kept his position._

_'Thank you m'lady.'_

_Ultimecia rubbed the side of his face with hand and looked directly into Fujin's eye._

'She's no trouble at all.'

            Seifer snapped out of his daze as he remembered the look she had given Fujin.  Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in awhile; he would look into that when he got back.  He stretched and looked around. 

_-Now what do I do? -_

            He looked at the clock.  He had been eating for 45 minutes.  The mansion's bell sounded in the background, signaling for him to receive his gift.  He walked into the bedroom and his eyes found themselves looking at Fujin.  There was a note on the table that read: _ENJOY YOUR GIFT; SHE IS READY AND PREPARED FOR WHATEVER YOU WISH FOR HER TO DO. Signed Ultimecia._  Seifer looked at Fujin quizzically.  What did she mean?  He knew that from the beginning Ultimecia had had this fixation on them being together sexually, but to her disappointment, he never followed through.  Fujin, well he wondered if she ever would.  Fujin finally noticed his presence and looked up, a bit embarrassed at the situation and what she was wearing.

"SURPRISE." 

"Hah.  This is new, where's the bow that is supposed to go around your neck?"

            She frowned.

"EXCHANGED, CHAINS."

            He looked down at her and saw her bound by chains, her hands and ankles all locked together by a chain.  He arched his eyebrow.

"So, I take it you like bondage?"

            Fujin was none too amused.  

"NOT FUNNY."

            He huffed and plopped down beside her, placing his arm around her waist, pulling her close.  

"So…what do YOU suggest my delectable young girl?"

            She rolled her eye.  Ultimecia hadn't changed the true Seifer.  Then she thought about it.  This was her chance to reach out to him.

"UNCHAIN, NOW."

            He sighed and started to consent to her wishes but stopped.

"I will if you stop talking like I'm some Trepie."

"Okay."

            He grinned and let her loose.  Fujin rubbed her wrists and ankles, when she was done; she looked up to see an amused Seifer.

"What?  See something funny?  I sure as hell don't!"

            He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What?"

            Fujin rolled her eye.

"I'll tell you what!  Your master wants me to suffer for being loyal only to you!  She did this in hopes that you will-"

            She stopped short.  He looked at her strangely.

"In hopes that I will what Fu?"

            She looked down and started to rub her wrists again.  He became annoyed.

"WHAT Fujin, tell me right now!"

            Fujin sighed and continued to rub her wrists.

"To break me by claiming me as yours."

            She had whispered her response and he stared at her, amazed.  Fujin looked up at him with her big eye.

"SHE WANTS ME TO BECOME YOUR SLAVE SO SHE CAN CONTROL ME LIKE-…like she does you…"

            Seifer shook his head.

"That's stupid Fujin!  She would never!"

"That's what you think!  Don't tell me you don't remember that night on the beach!  She's does!  She inhabits Matron's body for Hyne's sake!  How could she not know! "

            He crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't I tell you since you cant remember!"

            She got up and walked across the room, pouring herself an alcoholic drink that was in a glass flask in the corner.  She gulped down the shot and crossed her arms, looking at him furiously.  Ultimecia had now taken the time to check on them and she recalled the events in question as Fujin told him the story.

            _They were barely fourteen and they were on the docks in Balamb.  The waves lightly pushed against the docks and the two sat there, staring up at the night sky.  Fujin had been humming a tune that she had heard many years ago, probably her mother's song, whoever she was anyway.  Seifer had cast his gaze on the sea and his eyes moved over the fast approaching waves.  His icy blues eyes were hazy and Fujin turned, sensing his lethargy._

_'PROBLEM?'_

_            He turned to her and gave her a tired smirk._

_'Nah, just wondering where the hell we'll end up.'_

            She snorted.  He had made hell his favorite cuss word and he started to use it frequently.  

_'What are you thinking?'_

_            He looked into her eye and reached his hand out to the patch over her other eye.  Fujin squirmed a bit.  _

_            'Hey, its me, your buddy, remember?'_

_            She eased up a bit and closed her free eye.  She could feel Seifer touching her other eye and they both shivered.  He looked at her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  _

_            'You know, this whole Garden training thing is just what we need to get ahead.'_

_            She sighed happily and cocked her head to the side._

_            'That is if we ever go to class.'_

_            He laughed and pulled her close._

_            'As soon as I become a knight I'm going to build a big house and pick the best    _

_girl in the land and make her my woman.'_

_'Oh Hyne.'_

_            He pulled her closer, sitting her on his lap.  He nestled his nose into her neck._

_            'She'll be loyal and faithful to me.  In return, I'd give her the world.'_

_            Fujin seemed to melt on his lap and he stiffened._

_            'Never took you to be the romantic type.  Anyway, I'm getting sleepy on your soft _

_lap so lets get going.' _

_            He snorted and let her up._

_            'Probably wont find her.  Can't trust anybody these days.  Anyway, I'm very sexy _

_and wont have a problem finding someone to lay down and have my baby!'_

_            He posed gallantly and she turned to leave and he turned to follow.  Seifer stopped and looked out at the waves once more._

_            'She'll be perfect and we will be together.  Forever, and we'll reign together.'_

_            Fujin had heard what he said but pretended that she didn't and continued, not knowing that they had been watched._

            As Fujin ended the memory, Seifer's jaw was tightly closed shut.  She looked up at him and started to slowly walk over to him.

"Don't you SEE?  She wanted to mold me into your dream so she could own us both!"

            He clenched his hands over the chair near him.

"THAT'S A LIE!  YOURE JUST USING OUR MEMORIES TO SPUR A REBELLION!"

            Fujin looked at him sadly and sunk down to her knees.

"Why is your loyalty skewed away from Raijin and I?  Why have you changed!  Even before this!"

            Seifer whirled around and threw the chair roughly, making it bounce off of the wall.  Fujin's eye followed the chair as it skidded across the floor after hitting the wall.  She looked up at him, for the first time in their history, Afraid.  His eyes held this rage of a wounded animal.  There were tears in his eyes his face was flustered.  He ground his teeth.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!!!  I'LL TELL YOU WHY!"

            Her body started to shake uncontrollably as he slid off his trench coat and threw it at her.

"YOU ARE A WEAKLING!  AND BECAUSE OF THAT YOU ARE MY WEAKNESS!"

            She shook her head in misunderstanding.

"Having you around is causing TOO MANY GOD DAMN HUMAN EMOTIONS!"  

            He shook his head disgusted.

"You know, I convinced her to let you and Raijin join us!  You two were the PERFECT regime!  You were disciplined and you followed instructions!  We were supposed to comrades!  I was the leader and you were the faithful friend!"

            Seifer started to advance on her and she couldn't get up, her legs felt useless and numb.  Fujin could only slide herself away from him, until she was backed up against the wall.  He kneeled down to her level and put his forefinger on her right cheek while his thumb was on her left.  He squeezed tightly.

"You know EVERYTHING about me, you were my second in command and yet you BETRAYED me!  You've been trying to sabotage my rise to power!  All you had to do listen, but no!  You HAD to listen to that damned goody two shoes Quistis!  And don't think I don't know about those conversations you had with Squall after the SeeD exam!  How can I FOCUS when I'm worrying about you!"

            A small light of hope entered her as he said those words.  Fujin blinked and chose her words carefully.  

"You worry about me?"

            Ultimacia nearly choked.  If Fujin were to find out that Seifer actually cared and needed her, the plan would be ruined and Fujin would keep on trying to snatch him away.  Ultimacia cringed as Edea rejoiced.  An intervention had to be made.

            Seifer stared at her, the question obviously being pondered in his mind.  His breathing slowed down a bit when he realized what he had said.  

-What WAS I saying, what the hell am I thinking…- 

            He swallowed and looked at her, he was about to reply but was cut off.

            _= Mine…=_

            Seifer creased his eyebrows in confusion about her message.

            _=You are mine, do you want her to ruin it, for you… for US? = _

            He shook his head as Fujin looked on expectantly.  Maybe this was the day she would break through, the day she would save him.  

"Seifer, do really worry about me?"

            Her voice was more forceful.

-I will break through! - 

            She crawled forward a bit.

"Seifer…"

            He whirled around, the anger in him returning.

"WHAT!  Of course I worry!  Worried that you will betray me more than you have!"

            His hands were shaking and his brain was on the borderline of being fried.  Ultimacia kept with her comments.

            _=Yes!  That's it!  Put her in her place to help her. =_

            Fujin's fear was replaced by anger and a growl escaped her throat.

"BETRAY YOU?!  YOU BASTARD!  I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN LOYAL, EVEN AFTER BEING CALLED YOUR WHORE!"

            Seifer let out an annoyed sigh.  

"Any woman would be honored to be the whore of a knight such as I!"

            Her jaw became slack as her hope started to diminish.  Sure, she had wanted him to live out his dream, but not at the cost of his sanity.

"You're dead to me, just like I am to you.  Why don't you just let me go!  No, it would be too easy for me to leave you. Seifer, I am your friend!  She has your mind twisted!  Listen to me-"

            Seifer interjected.

"NO!  I will not listen to your blasphemy! You will stay with me!  I'll never let them have you!  YOU ARE MINE, YOU BELONG TO ME!"

=That's it.  Tell her, show her, BREAK her.  It's the only way to keep her loyalty…the only way to stay my knight and live your dream! =  

            He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up.  Fujin struggled, usually she would have gotten free but his strength was tripled by his anger.  She could see the membrane of his sanity tearing.  

"YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME!"

            This was not Seifer.  This was some demon inside of the man that at her very whim would give her half of the world!  His mind snapped and he pressed her against the wall.  They stood there like that for what seemed like hours.  His grip never loosened and Fujin could feel the bruises forming.  After awhile she sighed in defeat, dropping her head.

"FOLLOW, YOU."

            Ultimacia's face brightened and she rejoiced.  The wench had finally been broken!  There was always a fire inside of Fujin that always burned bright, but now it was gone, extinguished by her beloved friend.  Oh the joyous rapture!  

            Seifer blinked and looked at her.  Fujin's body was limp and her head was still down.  He soon realized that the circulation in her arm was being cut off and he released her, her body sliding down to the ground.  Seifer could see the deep pink finger impressions on her porcelain skin and stumbled back, tripping on his trench coat and falling.

            Fujin's head rose at the sound and her weary eyes cast themselves upon Seifer.  He looked back into her deadpan eyes, his mind racing with jumbled thoughts as he began to mumble incoherently.  A frown replaced the smile on Ultimacia's face.  She could feel the disorientation in his mind and hoped he was still useful.  Ultimacia and Edea both held their breath and waited for what was to happen next.

"Fujin.  I need some sleep for the battle tomorrow.  Be sure you are rested as well."

            A distant look was on his face as he spoke to her.  He tried to get up but couldn't.  With no emotion at all, Fujin got up and helped him to the bed, where they both promptly fell with Seifer pinning her underneath him.  Seifer grunted and closed his eyes, letting sleep envelop him.  Fujin repositioned the pillow behind her to get a little comfortable.  Seifer stretched out his arm and wrapped it around her waist while nuzzling his nose into her neck like he had so often done when they were children.  She let her small pale hand run through his disheveled hair.  Fujin's eye stared forward before she too started to drift to sleep.  The only thought that was in her mind barely escaped her lips.

"SLAVE, I AM…"

            The fire in her was gone as the scene of the two faded to black before Ultimacia's eyes.  There she saw two broken figures bound and chained to each other through pain and broken dreams.  She had won; she had finally broken the power that was Fujin.

"You are now just the empty shell of what used to exist."

            She let out an eerily haughty laugh as Edea started to cry inwardly.  All was lost!  She would loose her son to this woman!  Fujin was Edea's only hope and now that was gone.    A part of her seemed to die as well as Ultimacia swirled around in triumph. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is not the end.  Sorry if it is a bit confusing.


	5. Ch 5: Clear the Confusion

Ch.5: Clear the Confusion

The past couple of days had Raijin a bit lonely. He was used to Seifer leading the way and Fujin shin kicking the hell out of him but now things were different. Seifer was always safely tucked away by Ultimacia and now Fujin had seemed to disappear too. Well, actually it had been more like a disappearing act. One minute she was there and the other she wasn't. Before, her pale complexion made her look deathly, but now she looked more like a ghost, a lightly glazed apparition torn between two worlds. This was

the norm to him now. In his loneliness, Raijin now had time to think, which of course, was a task that was ordinarily done by Fujin. Slowly the dust began to plume up in his mind as the dusty gears that was his brain started to turn.

_-Everything's all right, everything's okay...-_

His mouth imitated the thoughts in his mind and he repeated it repeatedly as if it were some motivational chant. Raijin was in his room at that moment and if anyone were to walk in and see him, it would have a rather humorous sight. Now he had his eyes closed and his breaths were becoming noisy. His two dark eyes were closed and the beginnings of sweat could be seen.

_-Everything's all right, everything's okay...-_

He looked like a child, it seemed, as he sat there with his eyes closed and his fists balled up. After a few moments of his chant, he gave up in frustration.

"Everything aint all right, ya know!"

He shook his head desperately before putting it into his hands in defeat.

Raijin fell back on his bed and he panted heavily.

_-I gotta understand!-_

Everything was unclear, so what COULD he do? It was rare that Raijin had an idea. Even more rare than that, a decent one.

_-I'll ask Ultimacia!-_

Raijin knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, he knew that a moogle probably had more intelligence than him. However, the one thing he knew he had was his instincts, and his instincts were telling him that his naïveté and low intelligence would be able to help him get what he wanted. He peeled himself off his bed and left his room. His large boots scraped along the metallic floor as he headed for the lift. Observing things was also a strong point that he had. And now, his eyes were telling him that something big was about to go down. There were students in the hall, frantically moving about. He pushed them out of his mind and continued. Everything had fallen apart and he didn't want to admit it. And he remembered clearly the day it started.

_It was after the parade and they were now settled into Gabaldia Garden. Seifer was prancing around as if he was the king of the world. The three walked in their normal formation down the hallway. Fujin had lightly shaken her head and gave Seifer a stern look to silently chastise him. The students that were lingering in the hallways parted like water as they treaded through the masses. Raijin could hear the whispers of the various students._

_ 'I heard he's the strongest man in the world.'_

_ 'Really? I heard he's the sorceress' lover.'_

_ Raijin couldn't help but raise his eyebrows slightly. As they continued to the chamber, they could hear more whispers. Fujin rolled her eye at the comments about her being a mute and various other rumors. After a couple of minutes, they exited the elevator and entered the room. She knew that they were there and greeted them. Actually, she greeted Seifer._

_ 'Ah, my Knight. I am glad to see that you find everything pleasing.'_

_ Seifer smiled as he stepped forward and bent down to kiss her outstretched hand. Immediately both Raijin and Fujin could tell that his body had become greatly relaxed and loose. They all stood there for a moment. Raijin stared at the sorceress and she looked as if she was talking to Seifer with her eyes. Several minutes had passed and they stood there silently. Fujin shifted her weight from one foot to the other in impatience. Raijin too had become fidgety and the silence was killing him. Suddenly, Seifer nodded and stood up beside Ultimacia. He wrapped his hands around her waist and smiled. Both Raijin and Fujin looked at them shocked and unnerved. Ultimacia silently looked up._

_ 'You're still here?'_

_ Raijin stepped forward._

_ ' Seifer...'_

_ Fujin stopped him with her hand. She turned and headed to the door and entered the elevator without a sound. Raijin looked from her to Seifer and back. Seifer groggily looked over his shoulder._

_ 'I'll be by later, so chill out.'_

_ Raijin was about to say something but Fujin stomped her steeled toed boot against the back of the elevator to tell him it was time to go. He complied but had a bad feeling that things were going to get worse._

Raijin was now inside the elevator and shook off the shivers he was getting. He had to do this and figure out what was really going on. Afterall, they were his only family and that was all he cared about.

Raijin's visit was surprising and entertaining for Ultimacia. It seemed to make her dismal day a bit better. Oh, how she loved the folly of the simple. She actually pitied the boy; after all, she had taken away the only real family he ever had.

_-I also have the title of home wrecker, how delicious!-_

Edea gave a disgusted sound from inside her mind and Ultimacia smiled. Edea had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal and Ultimacia really almost forgot she was there. She picked up a nail file and started doing her nails.

"You know, for a older woman you have a NICE body. Even better than that brat, oh what's her name? Ellone?"

Edea sat in a dimly lit section of her mind, the part that she created that bound what she considered dangerous magic.

"You mean RINOA."

Ultimacia shrugged.

"Whoever. I'm just trying to give you a compliment sister."

Edea balled up her fist and her prison began to shake slightly.

"I am not your sister! We are NOT on the same level you disgusting wench!"

Her heated speaking sent chills down Ultimecia's spine and she LOVED it.

"Ooh, poor big sister sorceress. How ironic that you end up contained in your own mind like a parasite."

The helplessness Edea felt welled up inside of her and it clashed with her anger, making her feel lost and confused. Ultimacia gave a contented sigh and snapped her fingers. A portal formed on the other side of the room and Seifer walked through.

"Yes m'lady."

She looked at him with absolute boredom. Using him just wasn't as much fun as it used to be anymore. She crossed her legs. Actually, she had to blame herself for that. She pushed too much. It had finally come to her why he had broken down to complete insanity. Even though he was intertwined with that hag, he was still his own distinct person. Ultimacia frowned. His own distinct flamboyant person. It was only later that she realized his great potential for SO much more. Even though the threat of rebellion was extinguished, all of this silence and order was boring her. Part of the high she got from conquering and destroying was the complete chaos that ensued. She herself wasn't crazy but insanity just felt SO good. Dealing with Seifer and Fujin was what made her keep with her mission. They reminded her WHY she should be in control, why regular humans weren't worthy enough to be in power. Eventually, like all people in power, paranoia nagged at her and that's what made her make this awful mistake. Now she didn't even want to look at him.

_-Such a waste….-_

Ultimacia cleared her throat and picked up her wine glass. Her gaze was casual and she took a delicate sip.

"Are the preparations for Lunatic Pandora ready?"

Seifer nodded solemnly.

"Yes m'lady. Excavation is already underway."

"Good. Fetch Fujin for me will you. I have a mission to relay to her."

Seifer's reply was hesitant and all she could hear was a sigh from his nose.

"I don't know where she is m'lady."

This shocked her. It was now that she truly looked him over. His trench coat was ragged at the ends and his hair was dull from not being washed. The closest thing to a bath that he took, from what she could tell, was the occasional swim or fall into some sort body of water. He looked older and pale. The golden God was no more. Once beautifully tanned and soft skin was now pale and clammy. His eyes were not the clear ice blue that had captured her fancy. They were now clouded and sickly, bloodshot and dull. Great Hyne what had happened to this great figure that was wanted by many and walked as if he himself were the Great Divine? His presence disgusted her now.

Ultimacia narrowed her eyes and decided to end this here and now.

"That is unacceptable! What the hell is wrong with you! When I assigned you to your position, I was under the impression that you were in control of everything! You have failed me too many times Knight!"

Seifer's cool expression seemed to fail him as he rushed over to her side.

"Things had prevented my victory! It was not my intention to fail you!"

He had reached for her hand but she snatched it away. She looked into his eyes.

"Excuses!"

His eyes were wide and that was when she saw it. It had been a week since she had broken Fujin, and after she saw Seifer fall into madness, she had stopped injecting him with her magic. The somewhat REAL Seifer was looking out to her now. With the spell just about all gone, she could see him. Everything was clear now.

"After this mission you are dismissed from my services!"

In her condensation, she expected him to beg and grovel but instead he became irate.

"I HAVE SERVED WELL! YOU WILL NOT DISMISS ME!"

Ultimacia was taken aback. So, the real Seifer hadn't disappeared. She cursed herself for her arrogance. He paced around like a predator on the prowl.

"I will show you! There will never be one such as I! How dare you!"

His anger was as like some drunkards'. Thoughts and feelings swam in his head.

"I swore to be your knight to the end of my life and you cant take that away! YOU WONT!"

Hyperion was in his hand and his breathing was hard. Inside of Ultimacia's mind, she could hear Edea's laughing. Ultimacia collected herself together and moved her head to the side.

"Really? Then prove your worth. Release Adel and bring that brat to her, if everything goes as planned you shall get what you deserve. Now be gone Knight."

He smirked and a soulless laugh filled the room as he sheathed Hyperion. He looked at her darkly.

"Oh I will. There is nothing else for me now…. only you my dear sorceress."

There was a hidden meaning in his dark words as he left back through the portal. Her stomach felt uneasy as his laugh faded from the room. Edea was still chuckling to herself and Ultimacia's foul mood deepened. She pushed herself off the bed with a start.

"So everything is now made clear."

Edea put her hands on her hips.

_=Well, mind explaining it to me?=_

"Fine. Luckily, you haven't been a troublesome host, so, for that courtesy I will tell you."

Ultimacia walked slowly around her room.

"You see, everything is like a mirror. There is the side that you perceive to be real, then there's your reflection, that at glance looks just like you, but in reality, it's a backwards and distorted image of what you are. This is how it is with the proverbial 'good vs evil'. There will always will be the hero, so in turn there will always be the villain."

She spun around.

"BUT, what most people don't see is that it is so easy to end up on either side. Like Seifer."

Edea tried to grasp but could not.

_=So? A bit clearer please.=_

Ultimacia huffed.

"I was getting to that."

She cleared her throat.

"Seifer isn't evil, sure he has questionable tendencies, but overall he is not evil. There, unbelievably, is so much good in him. You see, when I acquired Seifer for my purpose, I was foolish enough to believe that the Seifer that I saw, the mean and arrogant Seifer, was the dark side of the mirror. But I was wrong."

Edea listened carefully at Ultimacia's words.

"For me, controlling someone who has such a great darkness in him ensures my victory. The benefit of having a dark knight is victory for me."

She balled up her fists.

"Sadly, the accounts I was given of the great Seifer were almost completely false!"

Edea raised an eyebrow.

_=Accounts?=_

She nodded.

"The people of my time had told me of Seifer's 'darker points' but they never told me about the good points about him which, must to my dismay, outnumber the bad!"

Edea slowly nodded as the information began to fall into place.

_=So you're saying that you came thinking that Seifer was completely evil and for that reason, you decided to use him. HOWEVER, since you have been a sorceress for what I imagine to be decades, you had clearly forgotten what it is really like to be human. You forgot that there is no absolute darkness in the heart of a man. You forgot that humans like with a mirror, have the both light and dark and you forgot that sometimes it is hard to distinguish what side is the real nature of that person. Plus the misinformation that was given to you by the 'accounts' of him were misleading.=_

Ultimacia grunted and nodded her head to acknowledge the whole thing.

"Yes. So now, I am stuck with an insane Knight who cannot possibly help me now. But, either way, I will win."

The tone of her voice almost sounded pathetic laced with a poorly added hint of arrogance. Edea sat back, and she cracked a grin. Then, a chuckle, which quickly progressed to an all out laugh. Ultimacia became annoyed.

"What the hell is so funny to you woman!"

This made Edea laugh harder. Ultimacia looked to the ceiling and growled.

"It is I who should be laughing! Your son is insane, his bitch is mine and the idiot is no threat! Soon I will leave this body, control that sorceress and rule all time! And there is nothing you can do!"

Edea chuckled.

_=Soon my body will be free, and you will fail.=_

Ultimacia breathed hard.

"I will not fail, it is not an option for me!"

Edea stopped her taunts and became curious.

_=Really? Well then sister witch. I'm listening, I have all the time in the world.=_

Fujin had walked up to her chamber door but had stopped after she heard Ultimacia talking to herself. Ordinarily she would have listened; after all, she had always suspected deeper motives behind Ultimacia's actions. But the old Fujin was no more so now her shell decided to turn around and leave. She would come back later for her mission. Fujin was never the type of person to have pep in her step, but when she walked, the sound was flat without any dimension to it. That silently proud air was gone now. As she stood in the elevator, her body was still. Not a single thought went through her mind. Everything had changed. No longer were there harsh two word sentences. Now all she had been left with was a completely deadpan stare, many dreamless nights and a complete loss of the will to live.

The doors swished open and like a doll, she walked out and headed for her room. Ahead in the distance there were students cleaning up the middle of Gabaldia Garden and setting the main hall with a trap. A strong, maniacal voice rang out over the clatter of steel and work.

"I want this perfect. If there are any mistakes you will all fall by my blade!"

There were a few whimpers and 'yes sirs'. Fujin turned her direction and walked instead, towards Seifer. The students groaned at the tough job and wanted to complain but could not. In the beginning, the students of Gabaldia Garden seemed to have a sense of security but lately many feared for their lives. How sad that it was only now that they had begun to realize that the sorceress did not care for them in any way. So now, like slaves, they worked in hopes that she might spare their lives.

As the scene came into better focus, she could make out that Raijin was with him. He looked up from his position and excitedly waved Fujin over.

"Hey Fu! We're over here! It's kinda been awhile ya'know!"

She continued to stare blankly as she stepped up to their level. Instead of answering Raijin, she turned to Seifer and stared at him. He looked at her with slight confusion, as if he did not understand her presence.

"Ultimacia has a mission for you. Do not screw it up. I'm warning you."

Fujin only nodded emotionlessly and put her hands behind her back. Raijin watched sadly. The old Fujin would have popped Seifer one for saying something like that to her. All he could do was watch in silent horror. He knew it was bad, but he didn't know it was THAT BAD. Ultimacia had put one over him. This was frustrating. He stared dumbly at the two as Seifer returned to his string of threatening commands at the students while Fujin looked on. At that moment, a tall brunette with hazel eyes ran into the area.

"Sir Seifer! We have news about Lunatic Pandora!"

Seifer put a hand on his hip and looked at the boy annoyed.

"What."

His voice snapped at the messenger and he seemed uneasy. He looked at Fujin with wide eyes. Seifer noticed this and was puzzled, soon he forgot his confusion and snapped his fingers.

"Er, um…oh yeah. We have successfully excavated the Lunatic Pandora!"

A sadistic smile graced his face.

"Good. I will be there shortly."

Seifer gleefully jumped down from his post and began to walk to the entrance, he stopped short however, and turned to Fujin.

"Tell the lady and receive your mission."

Without another word, he strode out of the hallway. Fujin nodded and turned to leave. Raijin looked at both retreating figures and slumped. After they had left he sighed and heard the messenger cough a bit. So, he was still there. The boy looked up at the 7'1 giant.

"Um, your orders Sir?"

Raijin was startled a bit but remembered that he was part of the Trio, meaning he had just as much power as both Seifer and Fujin. His instinct was kicking in and he stood up straight and tall.

"Don't tell nobody else what you've told us."

The boy looked at him shocked and when Raijin noticed it, he smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I mean, we don't want the info leaking out ya'know?"

Sorry about being gone for so long. I've decided that I should make this one long. Just to let ya know, this is page 7. lol

I wanted this to be a darker version of what most people believe to be the relationship of the DC committee. It still not dark enough for me, and it will reach a VERY dark place before its through.


	6. Ch 6: The Winds of Change

Ch. 6: The Winds of Change

Snow. It was like snow. The cold touch, the clean scent, the clear blue color. So much like a virgin: untouched and unsoiled. But, this place….it had been soiled and this truth made it ugly, disgusting and destructive. Such a paradox, this Lunatic Pandora was. A pale hand slid lifelessly against the strange walls of the Pandora. Piece buy piece, the components of this drone's hand skimmed over the smooth and wavy surface of the walls. There was nearly complete silence in the lower levels of the death ship and the slightest sigh could be heard many feet away. Light steps were hollow as her steel toed boots tapped at the ground.

"……."

There was a muffled boom overheard and bits of debris fell unto the ground. Seifer's orders were to practice setting bombs for intruders. He had insisted on testing their cannons firing power and range. Seifer…..

She stopped and her nails lightly scraped against the wall and her eye slightly narrowed.

"…"

Seifer had become so much more demanding and unforgiving. If the slightest thing was off he would erupt in anger. Once, a Galbadian soldier had the unfortunate mistake of simply tripping in his path and Seifer yelled bloody murder. It took all of the efforts of Raijin to stop him from killing the man. In the process however, Raijin received a fist to the jaw. Seifer ruled with an iron fist and Raijin was there at his side, making sure he didn't kill everyone in the process. Things had surely changed. Raijin was now his second in command and he took on the silent protector role that was formerly Fujin's. In Seifer's eyes there was no Fujin, she didn't exist. In fact, she never existed. In the halls Seifer never spared a glance at her, he just walked by as if she were nothing.

_Nothing _

The word stirred up in the back of her mind. It was barely a soft whisper. That was right. Nothing. She was nothing to him, nothing to the world. She, Fujin, was nothing at all. For some reason she was expecting to feel something, anything at least. In truth, there was no feeling even though her logical brain told her there should have been. There was no pain, no despair, no happiness, no love….

Her index finger twitched.

The days had slipped by unnoticed. What seemed like hours were days and what seemed like days were months. It had been 5 months since they had found the Pandora and have started to excavate it. Everyone did their work and went about their own business. Everyone had something to do, unlike Fujin. She hardly did anything in all honesty. Once and awhile she would oversee the work while Seifer was napping and while Raijin was watching him to make sure the nightmares didn't kill him. No one dared to disobey their orders around her despite her new low level status. She had fallen out of favor with the sorceress and her knight but they noticed that she hadn't fallen out of the grace of the tall and newly powerful Raijin. When she wasn't standing over workers, Fujin was sitting in her room, just staring into space. There was no need for sleep seeing as how her home and her bed all lay within her mind. Like Edea, Fujin was locked away into a place that confined her like a parasite in her own body, the only difference between Fujin and Edea was that Fujin resigned herself to it. Her prison was intentional. Her chest gradually began to heave up and down in a quicken pattern. But as soon as it had started, it had stopped.

This time her nails clawed into the soft wall as a cold blast of air surged through the passageway and past her. The air was biting cold yet she did not flinch. Her hair had been taken up by the wind and it slowly and delicately fluttered back down in place. There she stood, Fujin: the ice princess. She was like a statue, a thing that took up space and didn't exist because it had no soul.

"Fu!"

She allowed her arm to limply fall to her side. Raijin ran over to her while shielding his eyes from some of the new debris caused by an explosion. His big clumsy boots crunched the light ground beneath them.

"Hey! I've been lookin for ya everywhere, ya know!"

She didn't bother to turn while he continued on.

"Anyway, I have something for you!"

Fujin turned her head to the side to indicate to him that she was listening. He was afraid she wasn't going to be responsive but he smiled at her movement. Hastily he moved in front of her and smiled brightly.

"Now, I know how much you LOVE your shuriken and I know how you hate changes to it so I had an exact copy made for you with a few modifications! I thought about this all by myself ya know! It's a bit lighter, not too much; I know how you like the effect weight has on a target ya know. Anyway, its got slightly longer and fine edged blades and it has a cool design so if you decide to get this done for the original you have this cool model ya know?"

She stared blankly at him as he looked on expectantly. Raijin gently grabbed both of her petite hands and placed the new weapon in them. He lightly squeezed both of her hands that grasped the weapon. A light buzz from his pager signaled that Seifer was ready to nap. Raijin had looked at it and back to Fujin. With one final squeeze he let go and started to run off down the path.

"Thank you…"

It was so light that it was almost so easy to miss but he had heard it. He stopped in mid-stride and turned. He slowly walked back to her and wrapped her in a hug. She didn't go stiff as he thought she would have and kissed the top of her head for it.

"You're welcome, always welcome ya know?"

She nodded and remained still in his embrace. That's where they stood, completely oblivious to the blasts and the incessant buzzing of Raijin's beeper at his side.

-Seifers Chambers-

Seifer had been waiting for Raijin for nearly 10 minutes and the wait was maddening to him. His eyelids were starting to droop and even pacing while flailing around his sword didn't help. Deciding that it was taking too much energy he sat down on the bed. Sleep was his drug now that Ultimecia's powers were no longer injected into him. In impatience he dug the tip of his blade into the metallic floor of his chambers inside of the Garden. He didn't want to sleep, he knew what would happen if he did.

The nightmares would start again.

Seifer shifted uncomfortably. They had been plaguing him for the past 3 months now. No amount of liquor or fighting or women could get rid of it.

_- Women…-_

Seifer shook his head.

_- What women? -_

In reality there had been no women in his bed. There were the occasional flirts with the Garden sluts and gold-digger but despite any 'services' rendered to him; he never had sex with them.

"I need a good fuck."

He plopped down on his back. A fire of need spread throughout his loins and he groaned in dissatisfaction. He was Seifer, the GREAT Sir Seifer. There was so much more that he deserved. And right now he deserved to be pleased. The mix of sleepiness and arousal was not a good one, so to drown out them both he furiously stumbled up and over to his liquor stash. The glasses clanked and the smooth, expensive liquids flowed and mixed with others. Shot by shot, it went down into his body. After a couple dozen, at least that's what it seemed like to him, he swaggered toward his door to find the extremely late Raijin.

It was sad at how good he was a being drunk. He could walk and talk straight and he was aware of what was going around him. But his judgment, tone of voice and walk were skewed, harsh and menacing. He stomped down the hall to the portal while standing strong, tall and drunk. He was focused only one thing and that was finding Raijin. He passed by a few students and they knew not to mess with him, they could smell the alcohol. As Seifer made his way to the portal a female student waited for him to come closer to her.

"Sir Seifer."

Being addressed by his 'title' took precedence over his mission and he whirled around.

"Who dare addresses me."

The two other girls with her quickly took a few steps back to reveal her. She was a very attractive young woman no older than 18 with long legs and slightly rounded hips. With courage she walked up to him in a seductive fashion.

"I did my lord. I presume you are looking for your tall ally? He's been caught up with a girl and has disappeared."

Seifer quirked an eyebrow in her interest in his affairs and studied her as she went on.

"I am a trainee in martial arts school but I also serve as a secretary and a general right hand woman to those who need me. I know the ins and outs about the students here and I can have any information from or about them I want."

She came closer and looked him in the eyes.

"I can do anything you wish. Anything at all…"

Her two friends whispered to each other and backed away. Though Seifer was hot, there was no way they would get involved with him in any way. Neither Seifer nor the girl seemed to notice their departure however.

"Anything, you say…."

His voice had always had a nice husky tone to it but now it was laced in lust. The familiar ache in him was rising once more with much more fury than before. She saw it in his eyes and his voice. It was time to go in for the kill.

"My name is-"

Seifer interjected.

"I don't care about your name. Come with me so we can discuss some of your skills."

He turned smoothly and his tattered trench coat swirled gracefully behind him as he did so. He began to stride back to his room with her in tow. Inside the fire raged with so much fervor that he felt like fucking her brains out there in the hall. In what seemed like forever they finally had made it back to his room. Seifer swiftly pulled of his trench coat and tossed it aside and he sat on the bed. By the time he looked up she had already removed her shoes and skirt. He raised an eye brow and made his way to her. Seifer quickly dispatched her shirt and worked his way to her bra. This is what he needed. All of his frustrations and rational thoughts flew out of the door as their lips crashed against each others in an animal heated lust. Rough and calloused hands pulled and rubbed every inch of her soft skin. With less than a gentle push he found himself on top of her, groping, tasting and delighting in his own physical reactions to her body.

"Oh Sir SEIFER…"

Through the haziness that was in his mind he had heard her moan and looked down to her outstretched body. He knew that she just wanted power. Seifer could careless. Just use her, throw her away and lesson learned. She looked up at him with only one thing on her mind and lifted her hand to bring his face down to hers. For an instant there was a flash and in it, there was another woman underneath him. He groaned as her skillful hands slid up under his shirt and over his muscled chest.

_-Its nothing. Go ahead, she wants this. Screw her brains out-_

Her hands continued their intended course and successfully slipped his top off. He undid his belt a bit before assaulting her mouth once more. Seifer ground his hips hard into hers. An almost breathless moan came from deep within her throat and she started to unzip his pants. Pleased by this action, Seifer opened his eyes to see her full reaction but there was no pleasure in what he saw. One beautiful and piercing purplish-blue eye peered at him from under a cascade of long silver hair. She looked him with not lust, but sheer hate in her eyes as her hand slid into his pants. Lightly and gently her head tilted back. Two delicate and rosy lips parted slightly as she whispered.

_"Slave…."_

Instead of this intense feeling of carnal pleasure in his hardened member there was a feeling of cold dread. It was as if ice water had been injected into his hot veins. Seifer squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in displeasure. The girl stopped and looked on angrily.

"WHAT?"

He opened his eyes and saw her look at him in a slightly confused, mostly pissed fashion. Her hair was tussled and her cheeks flushed. The girl scooted up a bit and narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you say Fujin?"

Seifer could barely register what she had said. The alcohol was getting to him and inwardly he was hoping his nightmares weren't causing him to hallucinate.

"What the hell does it matter, lie back down and spread em."

He took his hands and put them on her shoulders to slide her back under him but she resisted.

"The hell it doesn't matter! Now I know who she is! You're fuckin crazy!"

Obviously this hadn't turned out the way she had wanted and she was completely embarrassed by the fact that he had called out another woman's name. Especially that wench of a woman. He grabbed her arm and slammed her down onto the bed and straddled her.

"REALLY? I'M CRAZY? Well I think that should entitle you for wanting fuck me you stupid little whore."

There was a new fire inside of him and it wasn't lust: it was rage. He pinned both of her hands down to her sides and roughly licked and bit and her neck. He could hear her whimpers underneath him and it excited him more. There would be bruises on her neck for weeks. He would teach her, he would teach them ALL.

_"Please don't do this…"_

He began to pull himself up a bit.

"And why the hell no-"

Seifer's eyes widened at the sight. She whimpered again.

_"Please, stop, just PLEASE."_

Her petite frame quivered underneath him and her eye looked up at him in total fear. Seifer shook his head.

_-No, no, NO! This is not real!- _

He shook his head to get the ghostly apparition from his sight but when he opened them again she was still there.

_"Don't hurt me….again…"_

He let out an ear shattering yell and he looked at her small frame. His grasp loosened and his eyes glistened with forming tears.

"Fujin…I can touch you know…I haven't been able to touch you in so long. Why do you keep fading away? Fujin…."

He reached one hand to her face but was met with a slap from her newly freed hand.

"I AM NOT FUJIN!"

It was a blow of reality. Seifer lay on his side, dazed and confused. He blinked and saw that Fujin was no longer there but some naked little slut. She turned to him with disgust in her eyes.

"THEY'RE RIGHT ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE AN INSANE ANIMAL YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

She carried on other random obscenities as she looked for her clothes. The jumbled thoughts in his head and her voice were clashing and it was too much to bear.

"Get out. NOW."

His voice was dangerously smooth and she regarded him with indignation.

"After I gather my clothes."

"No. I said now. I have no problem running you through. Trust me, society would have lost nothing."

She gaped at his harsh statement and was about to say something until he quickly advanced upon her, grabbing her arm tightly once more and he started to pull her towards the door.

"It's disgusting, foul and self prostituting little bitches like you that destroy the world. Look at you- you filthy little tart."

His door opened and he pushed her out unto the hallway's floor naked. He carelessly threw her clothes at her. There was a crowd of students and soldiers who had come to see what the commotion was.

"You've been had too much to be desired. You are not a true woman so go on and just do every male here and favor and kill yourself. You are not worthy so that warrants me to call you whatever the hell I want."

He turned to go back in and as she began to dress she decided to get at least one blow in.

"Call her name all you want. She'll never fuck you! That ugly little wench has more sense than to bed with a two bit third rate wannabe knight! You can NEVER have her."

She sneered and his stiff reaction and was a bit more satisfied with herself.

"You're wrong. She's beautiful."

The door slammed on her shocked face and Seifer shuffled onto his bed.

"I am undeserving…."

Seifer fell face first on his bed and soon he felt a familiar hand on his head. He looked up.

"Fujin…."

She was in chains and there was no expression on her face when he rolled onto his back.

_-I can never have her…I can never be like her….-_

He looked into her ghostly eye for the last time.

"I set you free."

Seifer was drained of all power and his eyes drifted shut. This was his fate; there was no use in destroying hers as well. Raijin would follow; they are like brother and sister after all. Seifer decided to let go. It was time. This was the last time he would see this apparition. This would be the last time he saw 'his' Fujin because now she was no longer his. He tiredly smiled. As if he ever owned such a magnificent creature in the first place.

"Goodbye."

The chains disappeared and she floated off into the atmosphere to be rejoined with her body. And as she swirled along to freedom and maybe a bright future, her former captor spun into a dark abyss of nightmares from which he would never return.

-Author Notes-

There will be more chapters. It's still not at the lowest point I want it to be at yet, but please tell me what you think, like or dislike.


	7. Ch 7: Heavy is the crown

Fujin and Raijin had been given patrol duty and had been at it for hours. As usual, Raijin was aloof and didn't seem particularly interested in securing the perimeter. They both silently walked down the clear tunnel with an air of boredom about them. Things were just moving too slow. Action was what they both wanted and so far their only enemy had been the overwhelming silence.　　Raijin lazily scratched his butt as they entered into the middle room. Soft electrical light filled the area and enveloped the two people within.

"This is Hella boring ya know."

The tall warrior turned his head down to his still silent companion. There was a light nod and he sighed. She hadn't spoken since their encounter and there were no signs that she would again. As long as she was in some way responsive, he had learned not to worry too much about it. He gave her a light grin scratched the back of his head.

"I guess I'm just used to seeing students and stuff ya know?"

She shrugged lightly and marched to the center of the room. No-one other than Seifer, Fujin, Raijin and the Sorceress were allowed inside this area of the Pandora. Even the cadets that were there were few and far between. She past the purple draw point and angled her pale face upward to inspect the engines and motors running inside the Pandora. A reddish purple eye traveled to the ceiling that seemed to go on for eternity. Raijin stared for a few seconds and decided it was time for a break. He idly swung his large staff with natural ease. The beadwork on the head rattled lightly against the finely made wood. He had his back pressed against the left control panel. Once Fujin was satisfied to know that the area was indeed secure (it better had been, it took five rounds) she stopped and promptly sat down to sharpen her shuriken. To take his 'break', Raijin decided to walk over to one of the newly cleansed motherboards. Like the curious person that he was, the big oaf couldn't help but to watch the lights blink and flash before him. Temptation was just too much for him, as usual, and he couldn't help his finger from slowly inching towards one green button in particular. Closer, closer, closer… A 'shink' brought him out of his childish trance and he looked over guilty at her silent warning. Raijin now took this time to smile at this and other recent events. A few moments later, without a word, Fujin got up and walked down to the lower levels.

There had been a slight change in her since that day three weeks ago. Sometimes when he looked at her, he could SWEAR he saw a soul. Fujin was such a complex creature and in time she would be back to herself. She didn't need him around to heal, but he stayed anyway. He wanted to. The young man inhaled deeply and rubbed at his chin in contemplation. Even in her 'death' she was independent to a fault. Ultimecia would giver her assignments but they were always done on Fujin's terms. For some reason it reminded him of the days that she would sneak out without Seifer to the training center. It had happened once or twice but it really picked up after Seifer began dating Rinoa. Even after the split she kept at it despite the fact that it annoyed the crap out of Seifer.

_-Not that he would admit it or anything.-_

Raijin was stupid but surely no FOOL. He was apart of the D.C. for a reason. There were truths that they had all lived by. Number One: there are no secrets. Both he and Seifer knew about Fujin and Squall but at the time, that _WHATEVER_ it was to be called, was the least of Seifer's worries. His sights were solely on Rinoa. She was his first love. Marriage this and marriage that. Of course, with all good girl/bad boy relationships, it eventually disintegrated. The fact that it was over wasn't what got to Seifer, it was how. How he loved that whimsical naïve angel she was. How soft and sweet. Raijin remembered how Seifer would melt at her version of puppy eyes. Seifer said he always loved it when she brought her finger up to her lips and winked, to let him know that it was all ok. Raijin had learned that she was indeed naïve, but far from being an angel. She was a user and abuser, her love had become addictive and she just blown him off. They had been dating for a year and had come out to a few people after six months. Raijin shook his head. Seifer had been going through a lot at that time. The fact that he could barely remember his past had become troubling to him. He had been having fevers one right after the other, long bouts of depression and he was reprimanded by the Headmaster at every meeting. Rinoa was his salvation so when they broke up, he refused to believe it. After realization set in, he refused see the negative affects that it had on him. He was a leader and that title gave him so much to deal with that he needed something to take it all away. He NEEDED her. If not all of Rinoa at least then something.

Raijin knew Seifer took his position with great pride and was serious about doing his duties but somehow, his vanity eventually would lead him astray. Raijin knew that it was truly Fujin who bore most of the weight of the D.C.'s burdens during that time. When they first formed together, it was equal, then slowly it began to weigh more onto her. Up until the war, she had been given it all. Damn Seifer and his damn distractions. Raijin's brow creased. She had to study, train, keep Seifer out of trouble, keep his relationship with Rinoa a secret, cover the 'groups' misdealings and pranks, keep Cid and Quistis off their backs, help Raijin study, _make _Seifer study, be the silent enforcer when students got rowdy and last but not least, maintain a take no prisoners attitude. And he knew there was so much more, she had to deal with her past despite the fact that it was hazy and laced with pain. She was strong. Fujin wasn't apart of the D.C., she WAS the D.C. Without her they would fall apart. Funny thing though, they had fallen apart when she 'died'. He wondered sometimes if she even still had her voice. Did it come and go? Does her soul flicker every once and awhile to let him know its going to be okay? Most importantly, was it too late to save her, or Seifer?

Raijin arched his back to work out the kinks that had snuck their way into his lower back. His bored eyes fell onto the draw point nearby as the question lingered in the air for a long moment. His throat tightened emotionally as he thought about it. A pair of steel toed boots appeared in his sight and he swallowed hard. After a deep breath he looked up. By now she had already turned her back and began to walk away. Raijin sadly smiled and picked up his staff to follow. Brown eyes bore sadly into a rigid back and he hadn't noticed where they were until she stopped and sat down. In confusion he looked around to see that they were in the underbelly of the Pandora. She turned her head slightly to him and he took this as a sign to sit. A small glimmer of hope began to shine within him. His silly smirk turned into an all out smile when he bent over to sit down. Fujin had never been one to be sentimental but she had her moments. After he got comfortable he looked ahead while she sharpened her weapon again. Yes, it would be alright. He knew that now. All he had to do was give it time.

"I'm glad you like your new gift, ya know."

She said nothing and continued silently, her face still cold and emotionless.

* * *

The Ragnorak sailed smoothly through the sky as dusk was starting to settle in the east. The stage was set and all the actors had to do was play their respective roles. The door slid open and Squall Lionheart walked lazily through it. Idly a gloved finger ran along the outer side of the hilt of his Gunblade. Many an enemy had fallen by that very weapon and there were many more to come, he knew. The chains on his belt and boots rattled slightly as he sluggishly plopped, step by step to his post. The steady hum of the engines was the only sound that filed the room. Squall bowed his head and drew his left hand up to his chest in a heavy sigh. He clutched regretfully at the thin cloth as his perfectly shaped eye brows furrowed in thought. The rattling stopped as he came to the window. Stormy gray eyes opened to see a sorrowful expression on a young and vulnerable face. Quistis, Ellone and Laguna had commented that lately he seemed so much older and wiser. And that may have been true, but he seemed to be the only one to realize that he was still only 17. In fact, none of his SeeD's were older than 19. Age, he supposed, had nothing to do with the mere act of waging and battling in war. However now, at his most vulnerable he looked his age. His build was thin and feminine with hunched shoulders, a small and lean torso and pale smooth skin. He looked young, inexperienced and frail. In an afterthought he concluded that he seemed so strong and smart because of his lack of speech and emotion. It was amazing how people can easily make up a persona for you if you don't interact with others much.

Squall had been pacing the ship for the past hour, thinking of such things. His team had launched off twenty minutes ago and there wasn't a single word coming from any of them. The silence wasn't unpleasant but it didn't seem to sit right with Squall. He took a look over his navigations crew. Selphie was busy fiddling with the left panel while chewing away on a piece of gum. Petite fingers flew across the board with great skill and ease. Her skills indeed were top notch and he found that he couldn't help but stop to look at her. Boredom was evident on her face but he could tell that she was concentrating. Like himself everyone of his friends had evolved in many ways. The slight frown on Selphie's face reflected her age yet the skills she was displaying showed otherwise. His gazed traveled over Irvine's tired features and he couldn't help but huff a bit.

_-He always sleeps on the job.-_

The sniper's hat was tipped over a slender face and his arms where loosely crossed across his chest. His breaths were deep and steady. From time to time his fingers would flex and Squall sighed. Even in sleep there was no rest. This was not what he had expected. Instead of a pumped up, adrenaline crazy crew there was a dull and lethargic group before him. It was odd. Every battle , every mission, they would be there, gunblade's a blazing'. This last mission was different. Why were they all so different? No. It wasn't them, it was HIM. Dealing with all of these emotions were new to him and it was unsettling.

_-Emotions should come naturally damn-it.- _

Battle after battle had taken its toll. The more he gained, he lost even more. His fist clenched slightly.

_-Seifer.-_

His eyes narrowed as he walked over to a nearby window. The sky was clear and the ship sailed through the clouds. Squall fingered his scar. They would be meeting again and he wouldn't let him get away.

_-What has happened to you?-_

This time he'll beat sense into Seifer. As much as Squall detested Seifer for his arrogance, he couldn't help but want to free the man. No, that boy. They were polar opposites. Squall dealt with his insecurities by cutting himself off from everything that made him who he was while Seifer indulged in every little thing he could find that was in him so that he could praise it. Each time Squall failed the farther away Seifer drifted. And with him were Raijin and Fujin. When he found it difficult to give a damn, he thought of them. He tried only because it was Fujin who convinced him that Seifer was reachable. Squall looked at his saddened expression on the thick glass and suddenly felt selfish. Day after day he would complain about loosing everything that he and Balamb had worked for when she had nothing. He groaned. If he had never spoken to her, gotten to know her, he wouldn't be feeling this way. A smirk lightly appeared on his tired face.

_-Seifer would scream bloody murder if he knew.- _

_It had been right after Seifer's second failure of the SeeD exam. It was past curfew and Squall couldn't sleep. Silently he moved through the hall, not really caring if he was caught. As he kept on, he decided it was better not to be. Luckily, it was extremely late and he knew that the guard was asleep. Squall's jacket had been hastily pulled on over his wrinkled white tank and black jeans. His hair was disheveled, he realized, and decided to smooth it down until a fierce whip crack cut through the night. He knew that sound and clung to the wall of the walkway of the library._

"…"

_Just a few moments later an angry Quistis briskly walked by with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed Seifer. Squall could hear a few random obscenities come from her as they walked down the hall until they were out of earshot. Squall couldn't help but be amused as well. Part of him wanted to tease Seifer later about it but he decided not to. That would just mean more attention for Seifer. He huffed and quickly continued on his way._

"_Learn from the mistakes of others."_

_That was a policy that Seifer never had learned. He thought this as he checked his items before he jumped over the wall and silently moved past the now slumbering guard. After gracefully escaping with the tips of his toes, Squall stepped into the jungle. Immediately the stench and humidity of the arena heaped down on him. This didn't bother him however, these field trips had become quite frequent lately. In fact, it had now become his nightly ritual. Swiftly he maneuvered through the piles of debris and ducked into the secret area. The teen strode lazily across the makeshift bridge and welcomed the fresh air. He took a light step onto the balcony and breathed deep. A clean, distinctly different scent tickled his nose. It smelt pure and soft like the smell of snow near a waterfall. It was surely different from the usual aroma that surrounded the area but it was pleasant. The breeze picked up again and he found that it was coming from somewhere near him. From what he could gather the scent was coming from his right, so with quiet steps he walked to the very end of the platform. It took real grace to sneak through the chunks of old weapons and scrap metal. With each step the sweet scent got stronger and sweeter. He found himself stop at the sight of a pale hand. Silently gray eyes studied the body part. It wasn't possible for anyone to be that pale. Even the most pretty, properly raised ladies' skin wasn't as soft or pale nor were their hands as delicate. A bewildered mind searched for an answer and then it stopped and for a split second was put at ease. Surely, this couldn't be… He couldn't help himself, he had to put a voice to his thoughts._

"_Fujin?"_

_The hand twitched a bit then slid away from view. Like a child, his curiosity got the better of him and he turned the corner. He blinked. One piercing eye locked with his and he found himself face to face with her. As always, her face was expressionless and calm. Squall quickly reverted back to his old self and put on his face._

"_You shouldn't be here…"_

_Fujin harshly gestured her hand at his mouth. Her eye narrowed._

"_FOOL."_

_She motioned toward the opening of the secret terrace. He rolled his eyes and she returned to her earlier position. Another breeze picked up as the two stayed frozen in their places. Eventually Fujin had crossed her arms in front of her chest and growled a bit. Her annoyance with him irked his nerves and Squall breathed in deep to keep his anger in check. It was then that he noticed that she had been the source that he was looking for. Mini-Squall was telling him to leave but he ignored it. Fujin, despite the fact she hung out with the likes of Seifer, followed the rules. If he had remembered correctly, her record was spotless. Unlike Seifer and Raijin, she was the 'true' member of the D.C. Obviously he was wrong. Another breeze drifted between them and Fujin shivered. Having him near, hell anyone, near her was a bit unnerving and he could tell._

"_HERE, WHY."_

"… … …_whatever."_

_She lifted her head high at his lame remark. The breeze swayed her hair just enough to expose her lack of clothing. It was not the usual attire that she wore. Of course, who would wear fighting gear to bed? Like his outfit, hers didn't stray too far from her trademark look. She wore black pants of some sort and a old and worn white tank with loosely laced boots and of course, what would the 'Fujin look' be without that eye patch._

"_LAME. "_

_He cringed slightly at her tone of voice and his thoughts returned at the situation at hand. Squall took another look at her. The moon seemed to shine directly on her. Her pale skin seemed to glow and she looked calm and serene. _

_-Those are the ones you have to watch out for…-_

_He knew that quiet warriors were among some of the most deadly. He considered himself that way._

"_WHAT."_

_His eye twitched involuntarily. Each time she spoke, her harsh way of speaking shattered the peaceful ambience. Plus, a part of him died inside each time she did it. He became aware that he had been staring so he decided to take the direct approach. _

"_Give it a rest."_

_Fujin's face contorted into a confused scowl. He smoothly stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the railing._

"_My ears cant take it anymore….and I guess, it would be good for your voice too."_

_Squall was expecting for her to yell or threaten him but instead found her standing beside him with her back leaning on the railings. The fact that she wasn't trying to kill him was surprising. He did notice however, that there was a nice little distance of about 4 feet between them. He had judged her wrong all those times, she did have SOME manners._

"_Not Mute?"_

_Or maybe not. She lifted her eyebrow in haughtiness and he 'hmphed'. _

"_And here I thought a laxative would help your speech."_

_She snorted and he did so in return. They turned their faces away from each other and settled into a amiable silence. It stayed like that for awhile until Squall pushed himself away from the railing. A light fog had swept over the area and they knew that in a few hours classes would begin. He could smell the forming dew in the air. With a nod he turned to leave._

_The young man paused mid step and looked over his shoulder._

"…_later…" _

"……"

Squall shook his head. He thought that she was the smartest of the bunch. Again, he had been wrong. It didn't take a genius to see that the sorceress' intentions were less than honorable. She had always been good at sniffing out lies, even when it was the Headmaster! Now that Squall had thought about it, he never even thought about Fujin or Raijin as their own separate beings. He always had thought about them in the terms of Seifer's property. Never did it occur to him to think about them as people. If it had been earlier in the war maybe he would had made the effort to dismantle The Sorceress' power by somehow taking them away from her. There was a sequence of beeps and automatically he looked over to the source. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular as he looked on. The last thing he needed to be was frustrated and this was heaping it down on him in loads. It made him think about all of his mistakes, near misses, and possible solutions that would had been better for this whole damned mess. A thought, no conclusion, that he had feared to acknowledge, surfaced.

-_I thought of only myself and my team's safety. I thought of my duty, but not to the citizens that I was performing it for. I rarely thought of those people outside of my relative circle_.-

His eyelids drooped as his mouth parted slightly. The door behind him opened and Quistis marched in to hand him some photos of the Pandora. He took them and motioned her away. Vaguely he noticed the concerned look on her face before she departed. The shots laid loosely in his hands. Tiredly the shots were less than lovingly plopped down on a nearby panel.

_-Seifer used to be the same way, but for some reason he's gone completely into himself-_

Seifer, he realized, would be the death of him. He would do it. He'd kill the man if need be. And he would do it quick and efficiently. He was a leader and it was his responsibility, not Seifer's, to change the world. A part of him grew even sadder at the apparent prospect of killing Seifer because he finally confirmed something he knew all along.

_-Seifer may have cast aside his family but he will never loose his will to fight. He will stop at nothing to be remembered and he will not rest until his name is immortalized.-_

Squall looked up contemplatively at himself as he gripped his Gunblade, ready for battle.

_-He fears himself and fears being a useless no one- _

"…and for that Seifer and I are alike."

_

* * *

__Beautiful hues of blue and pale shades of yellow danced together on a wonderfully decorated ceiling. Idle chatter and music buzzed softy as the smell of vanilla drifted around. Women in olden dresses and masks twirled around in dance and shared gossip. Young men in armor conversing and whispering sweet nothings into the ears of their betrothed. Yet, in all this splendor there was one thing that outshone and commanded the attention of them all: Seifer. He delicately held his white mask in his right hand as his left rested on the hilt of Hyperion. Golden locks were smoothed back and icy eyes complemented a sexy, taunting, grin. All eyes were on him as he made his descent from the lavish throne. The ladies swooned and the men bowed in awe of him. Like for a king they watched and admired. His steps were slow and purposeful, he wanted them to see all his glory. Complements came up like wildfire and he dismissed them for the only thing he wanted was a few paces in front of him. Her hair cascaded past slightly hunched shoulders. Her dress was long and flowing and accentuated every curve and every great thing about her. His grin stretched into a smile and his pace picked up. How long had he waited to be with this woman, this woman of his dreams? He could not tell nor did Seifer wish to think of it. Slowly she began to walk away with her smooth, pale, back facing him. Seifer tried to shout but no words would come forth. _

_-Faster, I must run faster!- _

_By now he had discarded the mask and had broken into a full out run. Now the crowd was laughing and taunting him._

"_She'll never be yours."_

"_She doesn't want you, she never did!"_

_Pain seared through his chest but he ran on. When he was just an inch from her, she turned her head and the most unexpected thing happened. She screamed. Her face seemed to morphed momentarily. Seifer stumbled and stopped in his tracks._

"_Its me, ME Seifer!"_

_Again the young man reached but met nothing but the end of her dress' train. Hurriedly, she ran away, never once turning back until she reached the balcony. After regaining his senses he began to catch up but before he could reach the doorway she had turned with fearful tears in her eyes._

"_I do not know you! Seifer, SEIFER! Where have you gone?"_

"_It IS me! I'm right HERE!"_

_She looked at him with disgust._

"_You are NOT him."_

_She took a step towards the edge. There was a creak in the metal and her eyes briefly scanned the loose bearings. She looked at him, for the last time._

"_Who are you?"_

_His mouth opened but instead of words, a helpless yell almost shriek came out as he saw her push back and fall from the balcony._

"_FRUINJOINA!"_

Seifer jolted upwards with his hand outstretched. His eyes were wide and fearful. Another nightmare. He sat their, eyes wide and hands shaking, the arm never leaving its raised position.

"….ah….."

He closed his hand and slowly brought down his arm to rest it on his now raised knee. The images of his nightmare were haunting apparitions and slowly began to fade. Seifer studied the vanishing scene. The blues and yellows turned to grays and blacks, the chatter quieted down to silence, the vanilla aroma began to sour, the women in dresses and the men in armor began to become no more than wisps of fractured electrical light. He rose and the grand palace became smaller as he walked through it, towards the balcony. The banners and marbled floor were no more and soon all there was left was a dark, uninviting room with a bed, a desk and a cloudy mirror. As the last image vanished, Seifer came face to face with what was really before him. It was a dusty old guilded mirror hanging on the wall.

_-Look at it…-_

The voice inside his mind, what he thought to be himself, beckoned him. Distractedly Seifer thought of his nightmare as he went over to inspect the item.

_The nightmares have gotten better._

He remembered how wonderful it felt to walk down from his throne. Yes, HIS throne. Seifer tried to boost himself with false pride. When he realized this he huffed.

"I am Seifer Almasy for Hyne's-sakes! I shouldn't have to pretend."

_-Are you completely sure BOY?-_

Indignantly, to prove his point, he strode over to the mirror to take a look at his beauty. He leaned over a bit, as if he were bowing, and kept his eyes closed as his face aligned with the mirror. A smug smile was on his face, however, when his eyes opened, his jaw dropped.

"The hell?"

His hair was dull and dirty, basically matted to his head, his eyes were dull, his clothes were filthy and his skin seemed to melt off of his bones.

"That is not me."

_-Really?-_

His body began to shake with a swelling sadness.

"No...It's just dusty! That's right, I haven't used this thing in ages!"

He cracked a hopeless lopsided grin and began rubbing the dust off. Seifer had always been a man who valued his looks and appearance but what stared back at him made no sense and appalled him. He, The Great Seifer Almasy, looked as if he were touched by Death itself. Or even worse, had become it.

"This cant be right. This is not me!"

His inner self cackled at his denial.

_-Oh really? Do you even know WHO you are anymore? What you are and what you have BECOME?-_

Seifer's jaw nearly unhinged itself. Who was he? The sleeve of his coat ran frantically across the finely made glass. This was not him!

"No! NO!"

Angrily he repeatedly punched the mirror, chanting 'no' over and over again until his ragged breathing made him sick. He whirled around and looked at his surroundings. He lived like some PIG, some foul creature not worthy of living!

"ARGH! UNCLEAN!"

Like a fierce whirlwind he tore madly and blindly at the dirty draping's over his bed. He screamed like a banshee as he used Hyperion to render the bed to a pile of cloth. He would destroy everything! He would destroy the world if he wanted to! HE WAS SEIFER ALMASY! There was and never will be one such as he! Like a madman he laughed a soulless laugh as he tore through the desk in a single blow. What a fool! What a fool he was! He let that bitch leash him!

"Its that BITCH who needs a LEASH!"

That determined smirk that used to be a common feature on his face returned again. He tossed his head back and chuckled before it started to break into slight crying.

"But…I..I am.. Sei- Seifer… Alma-"

_-What's in a name boy? Is that even your real name?- _

He stood in the middle of the room staring blankly with hunched shoulders and a open mouth, panting. True, what was in a name indeed? Nothing, he concluded. Who needs a name? Even if the sands of time destroyed his name, the fact that he LIVED and DID LIVE (one hell of a life) would remain forever. What would it matter if they knew him by name or not? Slowly his eyes circled upward and to the left. Soon his head, ever so slowly turned to the object of his eye's attention. The mirror. His body soon followed and Hyperion's tip scraped after him. His hollow gaze looked at the shards. There were small pieces that had fallen out, leaving a jagged, distorted image of him. Hmmm, what would Lionheart say now?

_-What he'd say, what he'd say, what he'd say….-_

Seifer crossed his arms and idly drummed his fingers on his upper arm.

_-What he'd say, what he'd say, what he'd say….- _

"Lionheart…"

He squinted his eyes, no longer looking at the mirror. His breathing slowed and his chant continued.

"Lionheart….what a gay name."

He smirked.

"You'd think puberty boy would have come up with a better name than that! So fuckin lame!"

_-That's it.-_

With the smirk still on his face Seifer straightened up and refocused on the mirror. A tiny shard hung determinedly on the edge. Smoothly he bent slightly and plucked it off. After examining it, he tossed it and looked at the broken reflection. Silently he studied his profile, first the left then the right, sniffed and pulled back his hair. His smirk deepened.

"Hmph. THIS is me."

He expertly aimed and swung around Hyperion with grace and inspected the blade as if it were an old friend he hadn't see in ages. He sheathed it and posed. Satisfied with himself he turned and walked out the door, whistling a tune. Was he still crazy? Yes, like a fox. But now, he realized, he had a purpose. Something with TRUE meaning, something he never had before. He would kill Squall or die trying. He would give Rinoa to Adel and he would discard his posse. He was beyond it all. Beyond feelings anymore, beyond remorse or sadness. There was nothing that could hold him back because he knew, just _knew_, today, he was going to die. And dammit, he was taking everyone with him.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 7! I decided to post because its been a year and I've had this sitting around for over 5 months! I just needed to decide what to do for Seifer and I decided, let's go crazy, AGAIN! Weeeeee! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! It really DOES mean a lot! THANK YOU! 


End file.
